


Pterodactyl Blues

by fairlight_rose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlight_rose/pseuds/fairlight_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt fill.  The prompt was Ianto/Owen friendship and Jack wants the pterodactyl poo cleaned up. The rating is only for Owen's language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pterodactyl Blues

Fuck. The kid looked pathetic. Normally perfect suit covered in sewer grime and god knows what. His appearance suggested that he hadn’t slept in 30 hours at least. 

The Weevils had been extra annoying this week; however, Owen had been spared the brunt of the dirty work due to a lovely unidentified species needing dissection. If he took a little extra time to avoid clambering in the sewers nobody seemed to notice. Jack seemed too busy riding the kid hard, and not in the way that Ianto seemed to enjoy, to pay attention to anyone else’s level of job devotion.

Things had been off with Ianto and Jack for about a week. Bad enough for Owen to notice. Gwen had plenty of suggestions for what was going on and Tosh was all pitying looks. Kid should be heading home to sleep not heading to clean pterodactyl shit. But Jack wanted Myfanwy’s hide out spotless before Ianto left for the night or morning as it was close to 3:00am. 

The doctor in Owen wanted to protest but his sense of self-preservation held him back. It wouldn’t kill the kid. Ianto had an exhausted slump to his shoulders and slight drag to his step as he made his way with the cleaning supplies to Myfanwy’s lair. He felt a twinge of sympathy toward the kid. Workplace dalliances were a trouble that he could relate to. At least he hadn’t been idiotic enough to shag the boss. 

Instead of packing up and going home, Owen followed Ianto. He’d lend a hand with the pterodactyl shit this once. Say that it was his concern as a physician. He wouldn’t want the kid to think he was going soft. And he might be able to get the skinny on the Ianto/Jack situation before Gwen. That just might make wading in the muck worth it.


End file.
